Don't Open That Bottle!
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: On their way home from school one day, Kageyama and Hinata chanced across an old bottle. That bottle contained a 'curse'. Now they have to survive one month of random effects from the curse! From growing wings, to turning into a child, to having volleyballs attracted to one, to turning into a girl and many more! And what happens when other schools come into the picture? CRACK.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... I was slightly bored so I came up with this fanfic of Haikyuu! **

**I hope I managed to keep to their original personalities! ****It was slightly influence by the anime Gugure!Kokkuri-san. Please enjoy, I hope my sense of humor is still somewhere there...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu! I do own that old bottle and the irritating notes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Don't Open That Bottle!**

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo learnt something extremely important during winter, before the Spring High volleyball tournament.

There were the issues of their quick set, yes. They were working on it.

There were issues of how they should receive the ball. Yes, Coach Ukai was strict in training.

There were the issues on how they should block the ball. Yes, they were learning.

There were many issues and problems, they had found out during the Inter-High. However they were not going to give up and decided to work on what they were weak at. Even the proud, stuck-up Tsukishima finally acknowledged that fact.

However on this day, the duo learnt that something called 'curses' actually existed.

The story began fairly simply. Kageyama and Hinata on their way home after an entire afternoon of volleyball. Nishinoya and Tanaka sometimes took this road back with them, however for today, they had decided to go along with the third years. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi did go the same way until a junction where they had to head left, but then again, they rarely travelled with them.

Hence the first years were alone. The orange head jumping in exhilaration with a pork bun in his mouth while describing today's practice in a mish mash of non-Japanese sounding words. Kageyama nodded in slow manner, slightly irritated by his partner's hyperactivity. Still he had bothered to reply to Hinata and punched him on his head when he recalled the times when Hinata failed to get the timing right.

It was always the usual.

Until they saw a bottle (or rather Hinata nearly tripped on it). It seemed like a normal tossed-away sake bottle. However what made the difference was that on it, scribbled with black ink were a few words. Kageyama and Hinata almost could not make them out.

"Do not open." Hinata read them out loud when he picked it up.

"It only makes me feel like opening it." Kageyama muttered and took the bottle from the smaller boy. After a short debate for second, without hesitation, he pulled open the brown stopper.

"What's inside, Kageyama? A monster?" Hinata laughed as he tried to catch a glimpse of it. It was then some sort of purple smoke enveloped them. Both started coughing and swatted it away with their hands.

"The heck… It's just a note." Kageyama pulled the piece of paper out from the bottle.

"What is with this purple smoke we see in movies?" Hinata inquired. He proceeded to continue asking. "What did note say, Kageyama?"

It was then the raven head threw the bottle on the ground which such brute strength that caused the other to reel back. As Kagayama kicked the bits of the bottle, the note landed onto the ground and Hinata manage to read it as well.

"_Everyone person who is within a meter radius when the bottle opens will be subjected to a month's curse. The effects are random everyday (I told you not to open it lol)."_

"What? This is-!" Hinata held the piece of paper in his hand as he yelled in horror. "Kageyama, are we going to die?"

"What? You stupid-"Kageyama for a moment paused and ignored Hinata's sudden cry. Apparently there was another note within the bottle and he unfolded it.

_"If you do not wish to subject yourself to the curse. You can burn the initial note to dispel it."_

"Hinata, you have the note right?" Kageyama turned to face the shorter individual, only to be greeted with hollow eyes.

"It got blown away by the wind and landed into the drain…" He replied somewhat hopelessly.

"You were holding it! You dumbass!" Kageyama gave another punch to the other's head.

"You opened the bottle, idiot Kageyama!" Hinata retorted, rubbing his injured spot. Kageyama could not say anything but retained his angry glare. It was partially true of course.

"Whatever, curses don't exist. It must be a stupid trick. It's just a random bottle we picked up." Kageyama said after a short while. Hinata agreed almost instantly. He was desperately trying to calm himself down. Hinata too, was seeking solace; the orange head had looked as pale as paper. Stuffing the other note in his pocket, he and Hinata continued on their way home, hoping that all this would just pass...

...Only to wake up finding the next morning disastrous. Kageyama first found himself have trouble getting down the bed and to the toilet. When he passed his bed room mirror after what seemed like forever getting out of his bed, he stopped.

Dear Kami-sama, he turned into a five year old form of himself.

Hinata was thankful he woke up before his sister came barging in to wake him up. He was now in the toilet standing, shirtless. He had no idea what to do. Of course, when one had wings sprouting overnight on his back, the mind would turn blank- immediate.

* * *

Capatain Sawamura Daichi found his irritant meter surging high. He had receive two messages, one after another. Apparently, the idiot first year Duo for once, said that they were not feeling well enough to play volleyball.

He faced the silver haired boy who approached him in the hallway. "I received the messages too, I wonder if they are feeling alright."

"Or trying to do something funny?"

Asahi, Karasuno's ace had just happened to pass by and he decided how he would try to stay away from his captain for the time being.

* * *

"Kageyama, do something! Although it's quite awesome how I managed to fly a few meters." Hinata unfurled his wings once he removed his winter jacket. The chibi raven head folded his arms. They managed to meet up in an isolated park with many trees. Luckily for Kageyama, his parents were working overseas for a while. It had been difficult but he still managed to get out from his house in one piece.

Hinata could conceal himself easily, however it was painful cramping his wings into his jacket and shirt. Still, he was actually quite excited to see that he could actually fly for once.

"Dumbass Hinata!" Kagayama wanted to hit the middle blocker but failed and stumbled a little. Hinata propped him up. Filled with embarrassment and frustration, he waved his hands as he yelled (or throwing a tantrum like how Hinata saw it).

"We can't play volleyball like this!"

* * *

**Please review! If you have any ideas of these 'curses' you want either Kageyama or Hinata or those around them (yes some curses do that), don't hesitate to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews. Here you go, the next chapter! It is quite hard to type since I am doing everything from the ipad. I can't do the line breaks very well... Anyway please enjoy the story! And if, possible, please review.**

**Poor lil' Hinata! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Don't carry child while flying. **

**He has been fluttering all day and Kageyama's on edge.**

Yesterday was painful, in many ways. Hinata had smacked onto the ground a few times in a row while trying to attempt to fly. It did not help that he was piggy bagging Kageyama as well. The five year old was not heavy but it created a loss of momentum when flying or hovering for that matter. They met up in a deserted park on a hill and after a short talk and the Orange head wanted to try gliding down.

He might have been too restless as Kageyama was unable to toss balls to him. He wondered if they have to be without practice for the whole month and that thought panicked him greatly. Hinata knew Kageyama thought of it as well as the child was scowling a lot and way too much for a five year old. Even Natsu at that age did not make such a disapproving face,

He tried carrying the raven head to cheer him up and without any safety concerns jumped down the railings and onto the slope of the hill. It was a gentle slope (thank goodness) as Kageyama, frightened and shocked by the sudden sensation of being lifted by someone previously smaller than him and later sore for his pride, had kick Hinata twice in the head. He could not fly well and hence landed face down a few times.

Kageyama insisted they would see a shaman or something of that sort tomorrow when he hopefully gets bigger or somewhere to his original form. Hinata had suggested to see a doctor, only to earn a knuckle, which the other easily dodged much to the raven's chagrin.

"How can a someone specialising in medicine able to rid of some supernatural phenomena?" Kageyama yelled. Truthfully, he was badly panicked. Somehow the gravity of the situation had sunk into him. Hinata was still sort of oblivious to the matter. Maybe it had to do with the size difference and all.

With a hopeless sigh, they figured they would look for a shaman or exorcist or monk or anyone connected to the divine world the next day. They made their way back, feeling quite sore.

Somehow when they met on the road to school today, both had realised that everything about them was fine- or seemed to be. Kageyama had been wary when he woke up this morning. He was quite relieved and surprised to see himself back to normal. He did an extra three thorough checks around his body and found that everything was fine.

Hinata did the same as well. However somewhere both of them felt that it was too good for nothing to happen. Still they remained excited when they could play volleyball.

When the silver head saw the duo at the gym setting up the equipment, he first heaved a sigh of relief. Then he rushed to questioned them.

"What happened to you two yesterday?"

Both were slightly take aback, but Hinata was the first to reply. "Erm, me and Kageyama got the cold together!"

Sugawara raised an eyebrow. "Together?"

It was then Tsukishima reported in with Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Nishinoya. The tall blond pushed up his glasses and chuckled upon hearing Hinata's loud answer, "Well that is quite suspicious alright."

Kageyama felt like slapping him or Hinata so hard right now. That idiot cannot lie for nuts! Apparently he had not realised that he too was somewhat of a bad liar. Not that he could not come up with inventive lies but his face often have them away.

"We fell into a pond." Kagayama added, tone unnatural.

"Really? A pond? What were you guys doing at a pond?" Sawamura asked, fuming at the gym entrance with poor Asahi stepping quietly away.

Tsukishima had to applaud the setter for not saying anything further. It seemed that the raven head had more common sense than he had initially deemed him to be. Or perhaps everyone here knew not to mess with Sawamura Daichi when his wrath slithered behind him. Not only him actually, Coach Ukai was quite furious at them.

Hence they were to do extra rounds today.

When it finally came to volleyball practice, the gym became awfully quiet within five minutes or ten. It had been painfully too obvious, too many times to be just a mistake. If Sugawara were to sum it up, it was equivalent to some extremely poor act of play in volleyball. It was not even at an elementary school level.

Kageyama felt the cold sweat prickled at his back as Hinata laid somewhat devastated and lifeless on the parquet flooring. Takeda sensei was the one to break the silence.

"Are you feeling alright? Hinata-kun? Kageyama-kun? Maybe you might need a break." As he spoke, the team manager quickly got some bottles of the bench.

"Try it one more time?" Asashi suggested quietly as Nishinoya and Tanaka quickly and loudly agreed. It was actually quite unnerving to see the two paused at volleyball even for second. Coach Ukai and even Nekomata's coach had described them as perpetually volleyball powered machines.

It was not like they wanted to give up but somewhere down there, in their minds was the image of a small little bottle by the side walk they stumbled on the day before. Kageyama did a toss once more, only for the ball to slip off his hand the moment he lifted it up and fly mysteriously to Hinata, landing a strike on his gut.

The weird trajectory of the ball had not gone unnoticed.

"What the hell was that? It happened again!" Coach Ukai swore loudly, there were yells of "Hinata, are you alright?!" behind him as he rubbed his temple.

Kageyama decided he would not lie anymore. Honestly he was pretty much out of patience, concerning this thorn that rendered him to be unable to even properly toss a ball.

"It's a curse." He must have said it quite lamely, everyone had their mouths gaping wide or eyes in disbelief. He decided to make himself clearer.

"We stumbled on a weird ass bottle and got cursed by it." He still heard silence. "The reason why we are unable to come to school is because I turned into a kid and Hinata sprouted wings."

He listened intently, the only sounds he headed was Hinata moaning and trying to get up from the bad hit, with Yachi helping him, except she was also shocked at the same time. It was after a while before Sawamura got his wits back together.

"Well, I say that we take a break and talk this out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. I am glad that you all like it and that is what fuels me to write. If possible, please review. ****As for the randomness below the chapter.. it's just randomness with slight relevance to the chapter.**

**I think it is so cute when Hinata pouts... **

**Please review!**

* * *

**Don't play volleyball when things don't work**

**Hinata's all beat up and Kageyama's gonna flip the table. Tsukishima enjoys the scene.**

"So you are saying that (let me sum up), you saw a bottle and there was a note saying you shouldn't open it. But, you got curious anyway and decided to open it. And after you open it, there was another not saying you got cursed for a month. Then, there was another note saying that you may get rid of the curse by burning the first note. But you lost the first note because of the wind. However, you didn't believe it anyway and decide to go home. But yesterday, you sprouted wings and you turned into a five year old. And today, the curse has become something else which _affected _volleyball."

Coach Ukai summarized the whole incident after a while of Kageyama's and Hinta's explanation. Meanwhile the others were scratching their heads or still looking in disbelief.

"Sounds like a paranormal account from a poorly rated drama." Tsukishima muttered. However, he had believe them. After all, those two cannot lie and they were practicing too hard on volleyball to be suddenly that bad at it.

"The summary isn't really a summary." Yamaguchi laughed without humor.

"So where is the bottle?" Sawamura spoke up.

"I smashed it in anger." Kageyama replied sheepishly. Meanwhile everybody nearly collapsed in shock.

"There should be a limit to stupidity..!" Sawamura rubbed his temples as everyone had shadows casting down on their foreheads.

* * *

At three o' clock in the noon, Kageyama was pissed. Not only him, even Sawamura.

Every volleyball he had chanced upon just rolled away from him. If he got someone to throw at him, it would just repel away from him. He could not even feel a single volleyball on his fingertips.

Hinata had not been doing all that well either. The volleyballs come to him. Yes, it was naturally good since he was a spiker. The thing was, all volleyballs come to him, even if it was not intended for him, even if the tosser was just halfway at tossing. So every time he jumped, he would at least get hit by another two balls.

Coach Ukai had no choice but to force him to stand aside in the case any balls might possibly injure him further than just a few bruises.

It was evident that the curse's power was in direct proportion to the time. And by three thirty, the effects had increased by leaps and bounds. It could be seen that the balls were rolling away from Kageyama every time he approached them, even when they were in the other player's hands. For Hinata, some of the balls were beginning to stick on him and with two balls stuck on his body, he had to play dodge a ball. However he was not very successful with that.

By four thirty, Coach Ukai had to chase them outside- for the world's safety.

The vice principal had chosen to inspect on them again. Hinata had jumped in front of him; he was quite desperate to get away from the flying balls. And Kageyama here was desperate to hold a ball. He had Asahi passed it to him, but the moment Asahi's hands were off it flew towards- yes Hinata. Hinata, having a quick reflex moved behind the vice principal (he was not aware of him at that time).

The principal flew back from the steps. His wig fell out again. And Coach Ukai wanted to cry and Takeda -Sensei rushed to type an apology letter while the two team managers rushed to help the principal up.

Hence the duo were forced to go home, since they could not do much. "Coach Ukai said the vice principal was blurred by what had happen. So the vice principal assumed he slipped…" Hinata read his messages through the phone. "He also said we should talk tomorrow."

"Oh and Tsukishima said that we actually had some sort of luck after all. He typed a laughing emo icon as well." Upon saying that, Kageyama kicked the nearest empty can he could find.

Suddenly, Hinata stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Kageyama grumbled.

"Ah..! We are going to have a volleyball practice match with the grand king!"

"Ah… Aobajousai…" Kageyama nodded his head absent-mindedly, before sharply turning around dramatically.

"What the f-?!"

* * *

The next day when Kageyama woke up, he rushed to the mirror. Seeing that nothing was wrong, he took a glance at his phone.

On it had 908 missed calls and 4089 messages. It was still counting by the way.

He picked the device up. Now what? Some digital curse?

When he saw Hinata that morning, the orange head remained lifeless. Well, he too was quite lifeless as well, but not that bad. Still, it did not explain the situation why they are hiding in the one of the male's toilet cubicle.

"You look alright…" Kageyama said, feeling rather stupid he had said that.

Hinata looked at him with hollow eyes before grabbing Kageyama's shirt begging the other desperately to help him.

"So I assumed you were chased by girls." Kageyama managed to calm Hinata down, who seemed to be tearing rather badly.

"No! For some reason, Natsu and Mom were cold to me. Natsu woke me up by splashing water on my face, mom gave me a burnt breakfast and no bento for the day, the old lady next door yelled at me for greeting her, the auntie in the fish stall threw a smelly fish on my shoes and all the girls in class either glares at me or ignores me! Even Yachi-chan!" Hinata practically rambled while he sniffed.

"I was rather much the opposite." Kageyama muttered. He recalled how the girls suddenly would rush to him and scream his name wherever he went. He was caught in many groups of girls that surrounded him and asked for his name and number. Even the middle aged housewives would look at him with a sort of look. Because of all this, he was late however his teacher had allowed him to go scot free and leaving the classroom, mumbling that Kageyama was too handsome and all to be punished.

"Not only that, I started receiving confessions." Hinata whispered, as he sniffed.

"I thought the girls hated you."

"No, from guys!"

Now Kageyama realized why the men and the boys were glaring at him so hard, as if they wanted to fight.

This is...insane.

* * *

**I don't know what is with me and opposites recently.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the support! **

**So err not much to say, do enjoy! Your reviews, follows and favourites is what keeps the story alive!**

**Please review if possible.**

* * *

**Don't hide in the toilet when both girls and boys are chasing you. **

**Hinata's all adorable and Kageyama has no idea what to do.**

"And it does not help that we have a practice match with Aoba-Jousai this afternoon!" Kageyama grumbled. They were still in the cubicle and the lack of space was getting to him.

"Huh? So it was today?" Hinata asked loudly before having a hand clamped his mouth with Kageyama desperately shushing him up.

"Coach Ukai announced it last week, but he was pretty bothered by yesterday's events, in fact everyone was, and we all forgot about it."

"Can we still play?"

"I don't know." Kageyama gritted his teeth as he thought of the 'obnoxious' Oikawa. Suddenly Kageyama realized something and looked at Hinata.

"Oi, how do you feel about me?"

"H-H-Huh? A friend?" HInata stumbled on his words, his face an unusual hue of red. Kageyama pinched Hinata cheeks lightly and leaned closer to look at him. The orange head started to tear up.

"What's wrong, Kageyama? Don't tell me you are also affected by it! Or you are angry? I'm sorry-!" He chattered continuously, obviously slightly fearful, but only to earn a knuckle to his forehead.

"It seems that the curse don't really work on both of us." Kageyama huffed. "You don't hate me right?"

Hinata shook his head.

"And I don't …er… feel that much about you." He then mumbled. "Well not desperate…and sort…."

HInata wasn't really listening. He only caught on to the first part and was grinning. "At least we are alright! We have a companion and-"

"Dumbass Hinata! We are ones affected by it! Why should you be even happy?"

"Hey I heard Kageyama-kun in the toilet!"

Kageyama knew he should have shut his mouth up instead.

* * *

It was hard to finish and go by school. However, Kageyama dared say practice was worse.

"Kageyama, for some reason, you are utterly more repulsive than you originally do." Tsukishima pushed up his glasses as he glared at the raven head.

Meanwhile Yachi and Shimizu were constantly hanging around him. Yachi giving him water bottles and Shimizu blushing slightly as she asked him if he was alright the umpteenth time.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were not taking this in well.

"Why do you always keep hanging around Kageyama?!"

Yachi immediately replied, "Because suddenly, I don't know, Kageyama feels extremely erm, really cute! Like handsome-!" She covered her mouth as the Sempais had their jaws hanging wide. "I feel like I need to be around him!"

"That's even more disgusting." Tsukishima muttered. "It's the curse again?"

"You are pretty quick." Kageyama snorted.

"AHHH! KAGEYAMA, DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET ALL COCKY!" Tanaka leaned forward towards him in a sort of intimidating manner. "I already feel like punching you from the start!"

"You really somewhat annoying today." Nishinoya agreed.

"I don't really feel a difference because you already annoy me." Tsukishima commented.

It was then Coach Ukai entered with the third years. Immediately, there was a vein popping at the side of his head.

"For some reason, Kageyama, did you do anything stupid that I forgot?"

Sawamura nodded as Sugawara and Asahi remained a stern expression. Kageyama flinched at the sudden change in tension. It was then Hinata burst through the doors.

"I made it in time! Sensei was so mean all of sudden. She usually isn't like that… She just filed me up for extra cleaning duties and all the girls left the classroom the moment I entered so…" Hinata trailed of when he felt all eyes on him.

Tsukishima pushed his glasses in irritancy. He had wanted to comment something about Hinata but he didn't have the heart to. The others had a faint blush beneath their cheeks.

"For some reason…" Tanaka mumbled beneath his breath. "If all girls reject me, it's still fine."

Everybody literally fell down at that statement. Is the world ending?

"After all, Hinata is here."

"Now that you mention it, looking at him is pretty reassuring." There were some whispers as Hinata felt his hairs stand on end. He looked for consolation in the managers which resulted in utter failure, as they just turned away from him.

"Is it the curse?" Sugawara asked. "I normally wouldn't feel this way."

The duo immediately nodded.

"Hey everyone! We would set off to Aoba- Jousai in ten minutes!" Takeda sensei looked up and saw the two. "Ah Kageyama." He suddenly said in a low voice. "…have you done anything recently that make me feel like disliking you and I somehow forgot it happened?"

"It's the curse." He replied lamely once more. Takeda Sensei gave a rare frown.

"So what about the match?" Asahi asked.

"I don't think we have a choice but to proceed with it, but if things get a bit awry. Forgive us if we decide to pull you out." Coach Ukai said as Kageyama nodded. Somehow he could envision things getting bad.

Especially when that guy entered the gym.

Oikawa Tooru.

And immediately, everyone thought he was going to murder Kageyama.

"….Why are all the girls….hanging…around him?!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes ago, prior to his arrival, there were hushed chatters among the crowds and players that had come to watch the match.

Yachi thrust the bottle to Hinata harshly.

"Sorry Hinata-kun, I can't stand being near you for some reason." As Hintaa lose the color on his face, Sugawara and Tanaka rushed to comfort the poor orange head. Meanwhile Kageyama had some glaring issues with Tsukishima.

Meanwhile in the opposite team, Kindachi Yutaro never felt so much animosity towards the Karusuno's first year Setter. He felt vaguely pissed for no good reason and wanted to beat the crap out of him until he heard the third years.

"For some reason, Karasuno's setter looks very unwelcoming. But their number 10… looks cuter?"

"The sexy sort of cute?"

"Yeah…"

And there was the sound of a painful blow. The end conclusion with Hajime Iwaizumi looming over them. Come to think of it, they weren't completely wrong… Now was he jealous of Kageyama having such a cute middle blocker? This is impossible.

However all fears were confirmed when that Oikawa entered the gym, with his usual flamboyant attitude.

"Kageyama…" He growled after Hajime gave him a hard hit for glaring too obviously. The girls had replied that they felt so much reassured beside Kageyama. Of course, majority of the boys wanted to screw off ethics if not for the fact that Kageyama didn't look so comfortable with them.

"Well then, I feel like I gotta give my best shot at that tosser." His eyes trailed to Hinata.

"Chibi-kun!" He paused for a moment. "Ahh, I don't know why but you look really adorable today…"

Hinata gulped.

Karasuno seemed more defensive.

Kageyama wanted to bang his head on the wall.

* * *

**And now world war III begins...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter! Thank you for all your support so far! Especially for the reviews!****Just a point I thought about is that, a curse is not really a curse unless it makes the person miserable yes? Haha, yes I am so mean. I was thinking to alleviate their pain a little but meh. It's not a curse if that's the case. **

**Please enjoy and review if possible. Then the fun will keep balling up. I love tsundere Tsuki.**

**I'm too evil. **

**More Oikawa comes back later in the next chapter. Don't worry.**

**Note: They are ooc because of the curse hahaha!**

* * *

**Don't procrastinate if you know crap happened to you. **

**Oikawa is determined to get Hinata and Kageyama's all defensive. Karasuno becomes Hinata's samurais. **

"Damn it all! Hinata!" Kageyama bellowed, causing the orange head to yip a little. "We are so seeing the shrine priest nearby tomorrow."

Three days it was. His tolerance was maxed out.

Hinata nodded hastily. Currently, Hinata had opted to stay over at Kageyama's place, because of the latter's insistence. Not only that, the curse had escalate to the point where Hinata's mother did not want him to go home and that strange mafia looking men were hanging around his house.

Kageyama was quite the opposite. Some girls were scary yes, but it definitely beats the muscular burly men. Kageyama also made a mental note not to eye any passing men or bump into them. They were quite vicious. Luckily, Hinata's pleas had stopped them. Likewise to Kageyama's when the girls were attacking Hinata.

They were pretty much each other's only source of comfort and weapon now.

Yes weapon. He wasn't too sure about Hinata but he needed a weapon- now. And a very effective one which also conveniently happened to close by was Hinata Shouyo.

Especially against Oikawa Tooru.

Let's all recount what had happened this afternoon in haste. There were several reasons as to that. Firstly, it was really all too messy to recall anything. Secondly, Coach Ukai chased them out the moment the even before the first set ended so the event never lasted long anyway. Thirdly, Kageyama was desperately clinging on for dear life and Hinata clinging for his dear… (Err…) chastity (virginity …?) to actually properly play volleyball.

Lastly, the author here sucks at describing sports, with a plus point for laziness. (Note the present tense.)

The first part went fairly alright. Everyone was still fighting neck to neck and in synchronization and so on. It was still a fairly 'gently' sort of battle, not much bloodshed. However the tension was slowly building up. The hostility between the two schools grew as the time passed. (I have no need to explain that right? Recall: Curse effects are directly proportional to time. Hinata is standing on court.)

When they hit the twentieth point for both schools, (let's be mortals and be crude alright?), all hell broke loose and shit happened.

Oikawa failed to lift the ball.

"What are you doing?" Hajime nearly wanted to slap him.

"I can't do it! Not especially against Chibi-kun! I don't want to hurt such a precious angel! And I definitely don't want him (he eyed Kageyama harshly) to touch the ball."

Hajime was baffled. He had no words to retort to that or was it that… he actually agreed with Oikawa?!

"You won't have him!"

"Yeah!"

Nishinoya and Tanaka stepped up and showed their 'threatening' faces.

"Really now…" Sugawara somehow seemed menacing, although he was smiling and Sawamura for once, were not stopping the two.

"You will go against us in order to have him." Tsukishima declared as he pushed up his glasses.

"You too, Tsukishima?" Hinata replied, perplexed.

"Huh? What? No! I just hate to lose!" Tsukishima retorted in shock as he mumbled towards the end. "It's not like I want to protect you or anything. You are so annoying… right?"

Kageyama was honestly quite annoyed by the whole thing. "If you are not going to serve, give us the point and let me have the ball!" He said as he went under the net to the other side of the court.

He tried to grab the ball from Oikawa. However that was a very unfortunate mistake on his end as when the referee tried to stop them, he elbowed the man in the nose during the brief struggle. Now amplify that with the curse and how everyone looked at him in distaste.

Luckily he was sent out of the court before the seriousness happened. He was very upset to this point however for the world's safety once more, Coach Ukai who still somewhat retained his senses sent the duo back.

Oikawa wouldn't let Hinata leave for a whole ten minutes until the more sensible Hajime stepped in; he managed to reel in his emotions. The girls were whining at the door steps with Tanaka, Nishinoya and some others from Aoba- Jousai sticking their middle fingers out at obviously Kageyama.

That was when it actually struck the thick headed idiots both, deep, deep, deep so deep down that the curse was actually very, terribly, horribly, obnoxiously, (test your vocab and continuing inserting words here) bad.

Hence it was how they were led to this final conclusion that they should see the shaman.

It was Sunday tomorrow. Things cannot be worse off today.

As everyone knows.

How wrong they were!

"Kageyama! Kageyama!"

The raven head rubbed his weary eyes as he sat up sleepily before he snapped his eyes open at the alarm clock. "It's only 5am! You better give me a damn good reason for waking me up, Hinata you dumb-"

He paused.

"Wh-Wh-What is that?"

"That is why I called you up, Kageyama!"

"Wait no, I'll start with myself. Why am I like that?" Kageyama hated how the shock and panic was flowing slowly into his mind.

"The curse?" Hinata answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, actually it was quite the obvious, Kageyama was too shocked to register any sort of information. "Anyway, listen to me."

"Explanations on how we turn out like this can always wait for later. We see, the shaman now!" Kageyama started breathing heavily.

"It's not good for you breathe like this! At least that's what Natsu said." Hinata rushed to his side.

"Dumbass Hinata!"

Hinata yelped.

"I'm sorry you cannot see the shrine master today."

"Why?" Hinata whimpered.

The man shrugged. "You know kids, we adults need off days too, you know. That's why we have Sundays off. Err… the shrine master is probably… educating himself."

"Educating?" Kageyama thought wearily.

"Isn't there is the recession lately? He should work more." Hinata blurted out, unable to find anything suitable to say. Kageyama glared at him.

"Oh it's precisely the recession that people start praying to deities to offer them good fortune and stuff like that!"

"We really need to see him!" Hinata pleaded.

"If you are really that desperate, then he is… doing his stuff. Here's his contact details."

"Isn't this in the city?" Hinata said.

The shrine helper shrugged and walked away.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Oi, Kenma, you alright?"

"Yeah." The dual hair tone individual replied. He rubbed his nose. "I somehow feel we will meet Hinata today."

"Your gut instinct again? For real?" The other chuckled.

* * *

**Try to guess what happened to them! **

**The prize is... I will write your Haikyuu otp! Or whatever curse you want.**

**It's for fun yeap. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the reviews as well as the follows and favorites. I am very happy that you all participated in the guessing game haha. Some of you were quite close! But as a big thank you, when you put your reviews for this chapter, please tell me your otp for Haikyuu! **

**The mystery will unveiled here! Please enjoy! I know I promised Oikawa, but I didn't write him yet, so for that I hope this chapter was funny enough. If not I am terribly sorry. I am still sorry though.**

**Note: This is a T rated fic for a great reason.**

* * *

**Don't trust a part time shrine priest. **

**Hinata can't decide what shirt to wear while Kageyama looks at the mirror sadly. The shrine priest smokes. **

"Hinata, how are you so calm?" Kageyama chose to emphasize the last word. "You are never calm."

"It's not that bad, I think Kageyama's experience seems more horrible than me." Hinata muttered. "And… I really wanna cry now!"

"Shut up, you dumbass! Do you want the whole train to notice us?" Kageyama wanted to land a hit on the other, but instead slip and bump into Hinata's chest.

Pardon, English mistake. Not chest, breasts.

Right now he had no idea which was better off.

A rabbit or a girl?

Yes, Kageyama Tobio was now a small lop ear black rabbit. Apparently, breathing too quickly meant stress. No doubt, he was much stressed.

A rabbit can't ever play volleyball. He'll get smashed by one hit of that Oikawa's attack.

"Kageyama, you alright?" Hinata asked and the rabbit glared at him. But the glare didn't come through and it registered as an angry pout.

"How can I be alright?!" He hopped on Hinata's lap continuously in anger. "Be more panicky or something!"

"I guess it's really still alright! It's a bit uncomfortable and tight in those bandages. But at least I still have my man stuff (The thing at the lower half of the male's body)."

Kageyama turned in shock. "What the heck? You are an okama (transvestite) now?!"

"I thought it wasn't that bad since I didn't completely change into a girl." Hinata rubbed his head. "But my chest is a little heavy. It'll get in the way of volleyball..."

Kageyama had no idea what to do or what to say. He really didn't know what was better.

A rabbit or a girl?

Scratch that, a rabbit or an Okama?

* * *

They arrived in front of what seemed like a huge mansion after four hours of vacuous wondering.

"Are shrine priests that rich?" Hinata asked in awe despite being very tired.

"If that is the case, I'll go head down that path after volleyball." Kageyama whispered.

"Huh, but Kageyama, isn't it weird for a rabbit to chant the scriptures?"

"You don't tell me that, especially when you don't know if you are a girl or a boy!" The rabbit hissed as it struggled for a better position in the arms.

"Oh yeah, now that I think of it-"Hinata was suddenly cut off by a lady who approached him.

"Seating for one, Miss?" The lady bowed gracefully.

"Huh, it's not 'Miss'!" Hinata stuttered and the lady looked up in confusion.

"Then do you happen to be a boy?" She looked at Hinata, who was thankfully wearing his casual attire. He had not changed much, except that his overall figure became much slimmer and smaller, initially much to his horror and that he had boobs. Still it wasn't so obvious so he could pass as a bishounen (pretty boy).

"I really apologize, Sir!" The lady bowed down once more.

"No, I'm not a boy but I am!"

The lady stared at him even more. Kageyama went to smack him, with his squishy paws unfortunately.

"Anyway, may I see the shrine priest?"

"Shrine priest?" The lady tilted her head in confusion, and she seemed much more slightly annoyed. "This is a restaurant."

"Mr. ehhhh- how do you pronounce that name? It's not even Japanese or English!" Hinata yelped as he looked at the name card.

Sighing, the lady took the card from him and then quickly ushered him in, much to the duo's surprise.

* * *

"So whaddya want from me, kiddos?" The shrine priest (supposedly) laid sluggishly on what seemed to be a silken couch, draped with expensive cloth material. Hinata had assumed that the priest would be an old man with a pot belly so it was much to his surprise that he was a middle age fellow. He was handsome no doubt for his age, but this was not issue here.

"Hurry and spit out what you want. I had my ladies leave the room because of you! You keen on doing some jobs or what?"

"I think it is the wrong person."Kageyama muttered to Hinata, who was already one step closer to the door.

"Err, I think we got the wrong person, yes?"

The man grimaced. "Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio, right? Just sit down here, you current Okama and rabbit."

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Kageyama squeaked (because he IS a rabbit).

"Cheh, I know about your names and that annoying curse. You know, what my old man told me, ah, sixth sense or some crap. Kinda figured 'cause you two had a disgusting smell and your names kinda pop up in my head." The man proceeded to pour, vodka (?) into his cup.

"You look like mafia." Hinata whispered and Kageyama gave a look of "why did you just say that?!"

"Huh, I am mafia. Head of the Mafia group in fact. The man that gave you the 'special entry' card was one of subordinates. Though he is a lazy one. He hates to be bothered." The man shrugged. "Ah, don't worry I won't harm you kids. I am a part time shrine priest after all."

_What has the world come to?_

* * *

"So I want to get down to business, what are we supposed to do to get rid of the curse?" Kageyama asked as he nibbled on some fresh vegetables the shrine priest had ordered. Surprisingly that guy wasn't much of a miser.

Suddenly Hinata burst into the room, he had went to the toilet earlier.

"Kageyama! My manhood is gone!" He cried as he gripped his pants. Kageyama looked up from the food he was eating and there realized that were rabbit pellets in there, much to his horror. And there he thought that these vegetable bowl was the greatest thing he ever ate.

The man clapped his hands in a slow motion. "Congrats, you have upgraded into a girl. At least you are finally sure of your gender."

(For those readers who jumped from the first chapter and came here to read the last chapter, time is proportionate to curse.)

"Why the heck did you put pet food in my bowl?!"

"I said rabbit food and this was what I got." The man yawned.

"Never mind, tell us how to get rid of the curse!" Hinata was shrieking and panicking. Kageyama was still at shocked from the horrors of becoming a full grown rabbit.

"Burn the curse note."

"We lost it!"

"Kinda figured."

_Then why did you even ask?! _

"Give us another method!"

"None." The man sighed as if he was answering a stupid question.

"What?" The duo questioned at the same time.

"There's none." The man lighted his cigarette.

Kageyama twitched his nose and Hinata's eyes were whites.

* * *

**I am sorry for this not.**

**I really love rabbits. My main inspiration.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews!**

**I am sorry I have not updated in a while but here you go (there's too much work load in school). It seems that misfortune just loooove to hang around them. Please continue to support and review this story!**

* * *

**Don't hold a rabbit in your arms in the middle of a city. **

**Hinata's a girl, Kageyama's a rabbit, Oikawa's causing trouble, Hajime's about to kill, Kuroo's in shocked and Kenma just stands there wondering. **

"I feel totally weird walking in the street like this. Feels like I am a cross-dresser or something." Hinata pouted. His/her (?) hair had grown much longer in the afternoon. Still, the boy/girl (?) insisted on wearing his jeans and T-shirt.

"I feel totally weird walking in the street with you like this. Feels like I am the pet rabbit of a cross-dresser or something." Kageyama retorted. After the futile visit, (Hinata claimed it was not exactly futile), they were on the city streets as Hinata needed some essentials.

"He says we can see him tomorrow." Hinata replied.

"He won't be of any help." Kageyama grumbled.

"Hinata-kun?" A voice jolted them out.

"Ehhh, K-Kenma!" Hinata stuttered as she (forget it, I am going with the female one) reeled back in shock.

"What a coincidence." Kenma said, rather softly; yet smiling lightly a little. He was rather happy, not that he would mention it. "I thought that might happen, like bumping into you on the street. But Kuroo was cynical about it."

"Yeah, Kenma! What a fine weather!" Hinata laughed awkwardly, only to earn a small bunny kick from Kageyama.

"Huh? Well, if good weather means it's going to rain then…" Kenma replied softly as Hinata looked up and gagged. Grey clouds were overlapping one another.

"I mean, what a good day!" Hinata shouted in embarrassment as Kenma stared on in confusion.

"I don't get what you mean, but what is Hinta-kun doing in the city today?" The Nekoma High Setter continued.

"Uh I'm shopping for volleyball equipment and… other things…"

Kenma found it strange for Hinata to keep trailing off midway. He wondered in silence and then saw a creature wriggling in the orange head grasp.

"For the rabbit?" He asked, and saw the other flinch in the most theatrical manner.

"Y-Yeah!"

"I never thought Hinata-kun would be one to get a pet?"

"Uh-Uh-UHHH it's my sister's!" When Hinata replied, Kenma swore he saw the rabbit glaring and trying to hit the boy.

"Kageyama!" Hinata hissed in pain, as the rabbit had accidentally bit the orange head in a small fit.

"Kageyama? The setter from Karasuno." Kenman noted, but he saw no sight of that tall raven head around. "Where is he?"

"Where is where? Who?" Hinata laughed forcibly, as he rubbed his head. Kenma knew that there was something going on with the other but he can't seem to put his finger on it.

"You just shouted 'Kageyama'."

"Ehhh? Did I? I think I wanted Kageyama to play in the city as well!" Hinata was flushing furiously as he felt the cold perspiration prickling at his back; his hands numbed. Kenma gave a face, he wanted to ask more, however Kuroo had spotted them in the distance and called for Kenma.

"Hinata, we really should go!" Kageyama suddenly struggled in Hinata's arms while the Nekoma people were busy.

"Ehh? Kenma and Kuroo doesn't know anything-!" Hinata was interrupted by the other.

"I don't mean that. Look over, at the opposite!"

"Isn't that..?" Hinata gasped. "The Grand King!"

* * *

"Why did you stop suddenly? It's annoying." Hajime turned around to his (stupid) friend staring into the distance.

"Thought I saw Chibi-chan." Oikawa muttered as he leaned further out onto the railings, but before he stretched out any further, he was immediately pulled back.

"Lean any further out and you'll get knocked down by a car. And then, you end up having to trouble people to clean your corpse!" The other snapped, obviously being very annoyed by the smiling friend.

"Are you worried about me?" Oikawa asked, somewhat with an innocent tone.

"Who the hell would?!" Hajime-sempai felt the last of his patience snapped. He raised his fist, despite the struggling Oikawa.

Hinata just gawked at the scene and quickly turned back to Kenma and Kuroo who were calling him.

"Uh, guys I have to go buy some stuff." She stuttered, as she slowly backed away. Kageyama insisted they run away- this instant.

"Why don't we all tag along together?" Kuroo smiled. The duo gulped, for because somewhere they knew, that smile was one of those devious kinds. Hinata paled as Kageyama just buried his face into her arms.

* * *

"HINATAAAA!"

"I'm sorry! Kageyama, calm down. You cannot be too stressed if you are a rabbit. It will cause complications."

"That's what the bastard shrine priest said!" Kageyama screamed. "And why did you agree for them to follow us?"

"It would be too suspicious if we refused!"

Currently Karasuno's favorite duo were quarrelling in a back alley toilet, while Kuroo waited for Kenma to purchase food.

"Oi, why have you gotten all quiet?" The rabbit asked in concern, as Hinata had suddenly gone all silent. Furthermore, the orange head had a death look etched on his face.

"My shoes got bigger." She choked back tears.

"You mean your feet got smaller. And overall you seem to have shrunk. And why do I feel like having more vegetables? Hinata I need rabbit food- no wait I am turning into a rabbit!" Kageyama ranted, his thoughts constantly being dominated on by two entities. One moment he wanted to chide Hinata, the next moment he found himself sniffing for any potential trace of food.

"We really have to get home…" Hinata nodded at his suggestion.

* * *

"Ah Hinata-kun. What took you so long?" Kenma held a plastic bag while Kuroo was munching on fries.

"Maybe he had some big business." Kuroo laughed as Kenma gave him a tired look.

"Uh Kenma, I have to go… Uh Kage- Rabbit needs to eat!"

"Kage?" Kenma thought silently as Hinata rushed off. However, in her panic, she tripped over her big shoes and started falling. However Kuroo was fast to react and managed to grab her in time.

"Ah are you alright?" Kenma was jolted out from his thoughts, "You really shouldn't carry a rabbit in your arms…"

_In fact… no one does that…_He mentally muttered.

"I'm f-f-fine!"Hinata cried, partially because Kuroo's arm was in a very uncomfortable place. Feeling the heat rise to her face further, she wriggled out of his grasp and charged away, without saying much of a 'natural' good bye.

"What?" Kenma wondered at the scene. He was really concern – not that he would say it again, Hinata was acting too weird today. He looked over at his childhood friend who had been quiet silent since then.

"Kuroo, don't go acting weird on me as well…" He sighed, stretching his head.

"No." The black haired replied, with a slight frown as he wriggled his fingers. He added, "That shorty is a guy right?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kenma huffed in disbelief.

"When I caught him, I felt my hands press onto boobs… It is definitely unmistakable…" Kuroo muttered.

"What?" Kenma asked out loud, but he bit his lip. But Hinata was acting too weirdly so…

"No way… It defies even quantum physics." (And we know that formulas in quantum physics don't make sense unless with serious studies.)

* * *

Hinata panted as she finally reached the station gates. Thank goodness, hell was over. They could finally go home and rest…

"Chibi-kun!" Hinata and Kageyama felt time freeze for a while. Oikawa was waving to them.

"We really shouldn't have come see that priest."

* * *

**Uhhh... thanks for reading till this far? **

**Kuroo found something out hehehe. Nekoma is coming to Karasuno. And the next curse will feature your otp! (HINT HINT)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! There was a spike in the numbers which really shocked me pleasantly, even the story has reached 2000 views! So really thank you! I will keep your reviews in mind. **

**Anyway, this just spurred me on to update (so here's the chapter) despite me having an incomplete essay due in six hours and a kendo camp (yes, I am a traitor to volleyball) for the weekend. It is an introduction to the OTP curse (yeah that's what I will call it). I hope it is to your appeal (it may be bad due to my lack of sleep)**

**Please ejoy and review.**

* * *

**Don't sleep past 12am, not just because of having potential liver cancer.**

**Hinata's still a girl and Kageyama's so done. Let's say that Hajime's the best at owning Oikawa maou-sama (Oikawa The Great Demon Lord).**

"Kageyama."

"What?" He was still unclenching and clenching his hands, relishing the fact that he had fingers. Thank whatever, he finally got back to being human. One more day a rabbit, he was going to commit seppuku (act of ritual suicide) or rather, ask that Hinata to help him since a rabbit can't even hold a knife. He would rather suffer in the form of a human than a rabbit, thank you very much.

Speaking of which, there was a long pause and Kageyama found that quite unnerving. The buzzing beside his ears when he woke up this morning was bad enough.

"Oi speak up already, you dumbass."

It was then he heard a… sniffle.

"I… I LOST MY MANHOOD!"

"HUH?!"

* * *

Yesterday was exhausting. And exhausting because Oikawa was in resemblance to some kind of demon king that wouldn't die no matter how much you bomb-bard him with super attacks. And when Kageyama say 'demon king', he meant it from the core of his soul.

"The Grand King!" Hinata squeaked, but what came out was something akin to a high pitch squeal.

"Chibi-chan, what luck!" Oikawa was smiling and waving. "I was looking for Iwa-chan but I found you instead!"

_Bad luck you mean!_ Kageyama thought wearily.

"Your rabbit there seems to have a serious expression." Oikawa jabbed Kageyama on the nose, in which Kageyama retorted by wanting to bite back. However, the latter was faster and managed to draw back his finger in time.

"Wah, that's one mean rabbit there all right." Oikawa then made a face, "Somehow smells like that Tobio-chan."

"It's definitely not Kageyama!" Hinata quickly said, only for rabbit Kageyama to hit him violently (but we all know it isn't that violent because aw come on, they're rabbits).

"Uh yeah?" The Aoba-Jousai setter nodded in slight confusion, before continuing. "Where's Tobio-chan then? You came to the city to get volleyball stuff right? Aha, I was right! I see you got volleyball stuff and-"

There was a sudden unnatural pause after the rant. Hinata remained a little lost towards Oikawa's expression before realizing the situation when he looked down and Kageyama cursed the existence for translucent plastic bags.

"I-It's f-for my sissster!" Hinata shouted a reply but failing miserably as the words end up garbled or choked.

"Uh…" Oikawa looked up a bit stunned. He then smiled, and Kageyama felt a chill bristling up his fur. That was a really forced smile there…

"Oi, trashy-kawa!" Oikawa didn't turn despite Hajime stomping behind him. Hinata tried to gesture but it was too late when Hajime kicked him on the head.

Somehow in the Karasuno's duel head, the situation somehow went like this. Great Demon King Oikawa was defeated by Hero Hajime! (In author's head: Princess Hinata and her pet rabbit Kageyama were saved!)

"Sorry if he harassed you."

Hajime then gestured to creature resting on Hinata's arms. "Is that your rabbit?"

"Y-Yeah not mine but my sister's!" The orange head stammered. Suddenly Hajime leaned in really close and Hinata felt the heat to his face, before the taller moving away as suddenly. Oikawa made a muffled noise as he was being stepped on.

Kageyama urged the orange head to do something.

"Anyway, look at the time! It's already so late! I have to go! See you Grand King and Ace-san." Hinata said in a not-so-convincing manner, before bolting into the train station and into the crowd.

Hajime remained silent before he felt something shifted beneath his foot.

"Iwa-chan. It really hurtssssss… Could you please get off me?" Making a clicking noise with his tongue, the other lifted his foot.

"Ne, Iwa-chan." Oikawa gave a smile (the ones that demon kings give), "I think that chibi-chan might be hiding a little secret…"

"Just die, trashy-kawa." But Hajime frowned. He had watched the scene from a near distance and interfered before things got really awkward. He didn't want to say but that Karasuno #10 had become much slimmer and more feminine?

He also knew that what Trashy-kawa saw was not only the stuff in the plastic bag, in which also that Hinata didn't notice. Since that orange head was perspiring so much, his shirt formed the outline of a girl's chest, albeit smaller.

* * *

"So you woke up but still found that you were a girl. Then I guess we have to go see that bastard con artist of a shrine priest" Kageyama frowned.

"Yeah by the way, what's your curse today?" Hinata said while pouting and Kageyama quickly turned away.

_I didn't just think that that was fucking adorable?!_

"Huh… Nothing big surprisingly. Just that..."

"Kageyama! There- There are bugs everywhere!"

"It's just a tad bit annoying." The raven sighed, rubbing his temple, feeling more concerned about his heart strings rather than the ticklish feeling on his back.

"Kageyama, a bug fell into your shirt!"

* * *

"Since tomorrow and the entire week that follow is a school break, we would holding practice sessions for the entire week with various schools like I've told you all a month ago." Ukai looked elated, but then changed his expression when he saw Kageyama and Hinata.

"You guys…"

"We still want to come!" Both exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, of course. But if anything escalated into big trouble, you guys are withdrawing immediately, understood?"

The two beamed. "Yes!"

Ukai was feeling somewhat happy yet… He looked on the floor. "Kageyama, you might want to practice outside for a while?"

"Eh?"

"It's just that Takeda-Sensei, Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san are panicking over the lack of brooms and insecticides. And they just keep coming." He pointed to the ant trails and swarm of flies in the gym and the rest who were trying to avoid the bigger bugs.

Screw everything, he was seeing that Shrine Priest.

* * *

"Huh you guys are here again. Why does that upgraded Okama (slang word for transvestites) look so down?" The shrine priest let out a puff of smoke, causing Kageyama's nose to twitch irritably.

"Because we got the 'extreme misfortune like as in very, very, very bad' the ticket when we tried the fortune box."

"I never got such bad prediction before." Hinata whimpered.

"A ticket like that doesn't exist! Even the wordings are too informal, dumbass Hinata!" Giving her a knuckle on the head.

"Anyway that is beside the point, Hinata's hadn't changed from a girl." Kageyama continued.

"Eh, what time did you sleep last night?"

"Around twelve thirty."

"Ah you have to sleep at twelve for your 'curses' to reset or you be stuck in that one curse for a week." The man sighed, leaving Hinata to depart in her 'shocked' wonderland.

"You didn't tell us that the last time we came!" Kageyama shouted in anger.

"I had to go research your type of curse in a book." The shrine priest replied.

"You are priest, you are supposed to know what to do!"

"It's not like _you_ can memorize all formulas from a math book right? The same connection applies" With no way to retort, Kageyama grumbled some inaudible insults.

* * *

It was a bright and wonderful Tuesday morning when Tanaka and Nishinoya (coincidently) decided they would head early for school. Since it was quite a while before the scheduled meeting time, they decide they would stay in the club room.

When they opened the door, they saw Kageyama and Hinata- as per usual, the two were always early.

Except today was different.

They saw Kageyama on the floor looking as if the world has ended and Hinata turning towards half naked (and pretty much in shock) - which was absolutely no problem because he (in their knowledge of Hinata's gender) had two very familiar parts of the female body. :D

Nishinoya immediately lose all color and Tanaka fainted (with a nosebleed).

* * *

**And we will wait for the impending chaos...**

**HEHEHE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! Sorry I haven't been updating. I am facing an onslaught of work crisis. But anyway I still updated haha... sorry really. To my readers, I hope this chapter is ok... **

**Well actually I am so sorry for being crude...in the story I mean. Sorry to Yachi as well. I love her. I seriously do (except that I love being all evil and sadistic). Sorry. **

* * *

**Don't ever leave gym doors (locker rooms or not) unlock**

**Hinata's still a girl and Kageyama's freaking out. Yachi is acquiring status as a professional stalker. **

"Are you both alright?" Immediately Nishinoya and Tanaka jumped up and saw a very much concerned looking Kageyama and Hinata watching them.

"Daichi-san and Sugawara-san…?" Tanaka mumbled as he looked around.

"The third year sempais (seniors) are not here yet." Hinata said as he took the wet towel of their heads.

"You've only been out for 10 minutes. There is still 30 minutes before the reporting time." Kageyama nodded.

"I felt like I've seen something…" Nishinoya rubbed his head, oblivious to the duo's small jump.

"Something akin to the force of the heavens enough to knock us out." Tanaka agreed. "My nose hurts for some reason..."

"D-Do you need some water for that, Tanaka- sempai?" Hinata grinned (though a little lopsidedly) as he held a thermal flask (for whatever reason).

"It's ok. We are fine!" Tanaka stood up. "Let's get change first!"

Kageyama then quickly offered to set up the net and dragged Hinata downstairs.

"Listen up, I suspect we might be in deep trouble today. At least my curse might have some really bad and unwanted effects…" He whispered to him.

"What do you mean, Kageyama?" Hinata wriggled. "By the way do you have to trap me against the wall like that?"

"Not so loud, Dumbass!" Kageyama quickly pressed a hand to the shorter's mouth.

"Mmmphhh!"

"Because… something happen to that Oikawa." Kageyama paused for a while. "Iwaizumi-san told me that."

"Wait what happened?" Hinata whispered through his hand. Kageyama leaned in closer…

Suddenly they heard gym doors open from behind them, revealing a shocked Yachi who then did an overly dramatic, apologetic bow and closed the doors again.

"What?" Both chorus. They then heard Tanaka and Nishinoya approaching.

"We'll talk later. Set up the nets first." Kageyama said.

"Yachi-chan, are you alright?" Shimizu smiled as Yachi watched the duo in a daze like stupor.

"Y-Yeah." The blonde girl raised an awkward thumbs up.

"You can ask me any questions." The black haired beauty continued.

"Like what to do if I chanced upon the scene where Kageyama was about to kiss Hinata? Or are both of them… that way?!"

Yachi shook her head, she must have somewhat misunderstood along the way, but it was a kabe-don that she saw!

"Alright, I would clarify the issue by…by…"

Following them home?! Yachi cursed her impulsiveness as she stood behind the telephone pole. She would have to eavesdrop on them, with devices and all… Actually there was no need too, they were shouting rather loudly.

"…What were you doing in today's practice?!" Kageyama yelled.

"It's hard when your chest are heavy!" Hinata cried. "It's like two hanging watermelons!"

"What?" Yachi paled a little. What were they talking about…?

"Judging from your size, its oranges rather than watermelons!" Kageyama retorted. "And oranges are waay lighter than watermelons!"

"Haaah? Who are you saying small-sized! You are just too big!" Hinata replied.

"Not your height, you dumbass. I'm talking about your chest! It's small and flat, like a telephone pole!"

"Uh I see... wait you just insulted me! Who's small and flat? I'm not small and flat! I wore two layers!"

"You should be happy it's isn't so obvious for others to see!"

"Bakageyama! You don't understand! You should get them and try feeling how it is like!"

"Huh?! Are you an idiot? Why would I want b-b-boobs in the first place?!"

"Hah! Can't even say the word 'boob'?" Hinata laughed mockingly.

Meanwhile Yachi behind the pole is squatting and enjoying the wonders of a concrete pavement. It can't be… transplants- Why would they even need that?! Yachi looked at Hinata and Kageyama squabbling… This seemed to have furthered her misunderstanding…

It's impossible. Kageyama and Hinata are not like that…

"Ah my stuff fell out." Hinata bended to pick up his items as he punched the raven head lightly, "You pushed me too much."

Yachi eyes turned to whites as she whipped her head back. K-Kageyama is holding a bra?! Wait, calm down…

"Hurry and put it in, it's embarrassing! I told you to stuff it in deeper into your bag! Bring a plastic bag or something, dumbass Hinata!" Kageyama scolded.

Hinata pouted, "I've never worn them before! You were the one who keeps whining for me to get them."

Yachi fell to ground.

No way…

Before she could scream "DearGuardiansoftheangelswhydidIeverchoosetostalksomeone?" and go confess her sins, she saw how the duo waved hands to a spikey, black-haired individual. Well regrets aside, he looked familiar… She strained to recall and realized that he was the guy who was always the sparkly guy.

"Aoba-Jousai…" She recognized that jersey anywhere.

"So what happened for you to call us?" Kageyama sounded rather tensed and… apologetic? Yachi thought. She also saw Hinata having an expression that somewhat said "It's not gonna be good for sure."

"So… uhh… how do I begin?" Hajime rubbed the back of his head. The two stared at him intensely.

"Ok. Last night, Oikawa jumped me."

"Huh?" The duo chorused.

"Huh?" Yachi echoed the chorus.

"I don't know what happened. He suddenly came into my room one night and hugged me. I thought he was in his Trashy-kawa phase-mode and was dared by someone to do this. But then suddenly his hand…"

Hinata and Kageyama stood with blank eyes, Yachi remained expressionless as well. Hajime saw the looks on both boys and sighed.

"I won't elaborate."

"It's ok. I think we can figure out what happened…" Kageyama nodded.

"Did he eat something weird?" Hinata questioned.

"NO!" Kageyama hissed and Hajime added.

"Even if he ate something weird, the worst case would be him heading to the hospital." Hajime shrugged, "Like how he ate the mouldy 3-month old cake."

Hinata and Kageyama decided they won't pry on details.

"Did you do anything?" He continued, asking quietly. "Like did something happen?"

"Uhh…" Before either one of them could reply, they heard footsteps behind. Meanwhile Yachi jumped into a nearby alleyway.

It was Sugawara Koshi and Sawamura Daichi, both returning back from school. Why were they taking this pathway…? The third years hardly, no never used this road!

"Let's go to a corner first." Hajime said, sensing something as they went to refuge in a nearby convenience store.

Later, their actions shocked the four that were watching. They held hands and touched their heads together. Yachi paled even further. Wait WAIT WAAAIT WHATTT?!

"Suga-baby. Even if my heart is non-existent, you make it beat and make me recall my life as if I was alive."

"Ahh, don't say such lovely words, my dearest. I fear your black feathered guardian may get me." Sugawara whispered softly.

"You do not have to worry. I will send off whoever will harm you with a great big smile."

…

"What the-" Kageyama swore.

"That is rather…" Hajime felt a loss of words.

"Kageyama!" Hinata pulled the raven's collar.

"WHAT KIND OF CURSE IS IT NOW?!"

* * *

**I am so sorry. I know I am shameless. **

**Please note that Suga and Daichi are OOC because of the curse. Sawamura Daichi's voice actor, Satoshi Hino, plays Ainz in Overlord and Kamui in Gintama. This is a reference. I am bad at jokes so yes... **

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! Once again sorry for the slow updates. Still *dodges a volleyball* I updated. Season 2 is out (I know like three episodes ago) but still whoooots! **

**Ok please enjoy! Your OTPs will be featured soon! BoyXBoy here, so there's a warning!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Don't Ever Trust The Phone**

**Text messages are the bane of everyone's life. Kageyama and Hinata are confused by the situation. A revelation as to what Tanaka watches every Saturday morning.**

"Ah that." The Shrine Priest said, "That is a cupid's curse."

"HUH?" Kageyama felt his brows furrowing. Then again, throughout this whole 'curse' incident he must have furrowed enough brows to gain ten extra wrinkles and not to mention also losing ten years of his life due to negative energies.

"I'm gonna explain. Be patient. Now where's my lighter…?"

Kageyama would have punched him if not for Hinata holding him down. He would have usually hit that dumbass in the head, but the feeling of softness is rubbing at his sides…so he would have to comply today…

NO. HE DID NOT JUST BECOME A PERVERT. Kageyama was clutching his head and Hinata just sat there wondering what sort of effect had happened now.

"The curse is affecting Kageyama!" He/ she shouted in worry.

"It's alright. It's just youth and manhood." The Shrine Priest waved dismissively.

"About the curse… You texted several people yesterday right?" Kageyama nodded as the Shrine Priest yawned.

"Yeah, point is that, whoever reads the message you sent, will fall in love to the closest person beside them. And I don't mean just fall in love. It's the passionate sort, you know, like even Romeo and Juliet doesn't even compare."

"B-But…" Hinata just went blank.

"I sent a whole bunch yesterday…" Kageyama remained in shock.

"Yeah because of the upcoming training camp and we had to relay messages."

"How long does it last?!" Kageyama asked the priest as he shook him. He could imagine Coach Ukai's face. The face of a demon general in hell. They might cut you nicely; Ukai sure as hell doesn't.

"Two days. Considering that you love-struck them yesterday." The Shrine Priest laid back on the chair. "Now shoo. I'm going to sleep."

When the two left, he suddenly sat up. "Oh I forgot to inform them something…"

* * *

"Man at least you're lucky. I got to stay like this for a week." Hinata sighed.

"It's alright if you remain like that…" The raven head mumbled without thinking.

"Huh?"

Kageyama stiffened.

"As-long-as-it-doesn't-affect-your-jumping!" He screamed. He tensed at the minute of silence between him and the dumbass.

Itsthecurse,itsthecurse,itsDEFINITELYthecurse. He chanted so hard mentally and it perhaps at one point became his inner core, life motto, whatever.

"Heh of course." Hinata grinuyned. "By the way, who did you text yesterday?"

"I don't remember. Quite a few actually."

"That doesn't help the question." Hinata pouted. They headed towards the gym, only to see Nishinoya and Asahi almost kissing.

"What?" Kageyama blinked. He had meant to be quiet, however his voice was accidentally too loud and caused the duo to notice them.

"Hinata! Kageyama!" Nishinoya exclaimed, slightly embarrassed.

"Ahhh…. Ahhh…. Ahhhh…" Hinata didn't to know what to say. He/she couldn't actually, with his/her mouth hanging wide like that.

"Wesawnothing!" Kageyama said in one breath, which made the words sound like one.

"Asahi said that there was something in my hair." Nishinoya blushed, and Hinata stood wide eyed; Kageyama nearly gagged. That was so not Nishinoya. And sure, like hell could they think that staring into each other's eyes is going to find whatever that is stuck in the hair.

"Yes… ok."

"What are you guys doing here?" An all too familiar voice rang out behind them in the hallway. Turning around (Kageyama flinching dramatically), it was Coach Ukai. The three were too stunned to reply for the second, but Ukai didn't really bother and continued.

"Anyway, Kageyama and Hinata, I need to talk to you guys about something."

"Yeah?"

"It's about…" Suddenly clashing can be heard behind Ukai. Once more, the duo tiredly tilted their head to see who was at the back. A whorl of black hair could be seen from the papers covering his face.

"TAKEDA-SENSEI!" Immediately like lightning, Ukai ran over to the fallen teacher (who was still too dazed to comprehend what was happening) and scooped him up bridal style in his arms. But not before turning around and shouting, "Go do your warm-ups first! I'll be sending sensei into the nurse room!"

Hinata and Kageyama watched in despairing silence as the door shut in front of their faces. Nishinoya shuffled into the gym saying he would fix the nets.

"Oi, dumbass Hinata."

"Yeah?" Hinata felt too tired to even retort to the insult (first time ever).

"Although I don't remember who I sent my messages to. I know I didn't send a message to Coach Ukai yesterday- I don't have his number. And even if I do, I wouldn't send any messages to him."

"Sawamura-senpai is the only one who does that…" Hinata said absentmindedly. And then both of their eyes widened at the realization.

"THAT BLOODY PRIEST!"

It was then Tanaka opened the door in a loud manner. "H-Hinata…!" He was pointing and his fingers were shaking. "I r-remembered! Y-You're a g-girl!"

"The force of akin to the heavens wasn't strong enough to make him lose his memory!" Hinata shrieked, as Kageyama flew in between them, desperate for the second year to pipe down.

"I'm not lying. Yesterday when I was watching Magical Moe Girls, I suddenly remembered!" Tanaka was blushing. "My memories on women are never wrong!"

"Then you are wrong this time round- and right-!" Kageyama lifted an eyebrow, what the hell was that dumbass saying?

"Anyway, this a boys volleyball team. I should go to the girls team if I am a girl- I think…!" Hinata stuttered. Kageyama wanted to bang his head. All his/her sentences were contradictory! Releasing his hold on Tanaka, he rushed to the shorter and slammed a knuckle onto his head.

"DUMBASS HINATA!"

"Oi, Oi. Is this a zoo or something?" They heard Tsukishima walking, with Yamaguchi beside him. "Such a rowdy bunch of animals-" The blond paused and stared at Hinata for a moment, before lightly flushing below his glasses and continued walking. The three of them remained quiet and could Yamaguchi's voice.

"Hinata-kun seems to be a bit cuter lately… I wonder why?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"…." (From the group of three outside)

"I KNEW IT! THERE'S A GIRL VIBE COMING FROM YOU!"

"NO, NO WAIT IT ISN'T- YET IT IS!"

"MAKE YOUR POINT CLEARER, DUMBASS!"

This all happened while Yachi was at home with a fever**  
**

* * *

**Poor Yachi, they are all OOC due to the curse once more. So we see tensions flaring now huh...? Otps are still being accepted, cos its fun to write them. **

**Please review if possible!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry for the late updates! As you can see, I do have a couple of other stories (which I blatantly added despite the fact I have stories to complete). But here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the support:)))**

**Warnings are the same as the previous chapter!**

* * *

**Don't let anyone read messages in your phone! **

**And Kageyama needn't worry about mobile phone privacy issues yet. Tsukishima takes his turn in romance. And Hinata's just plain freaked out. **

It wasn't easy to shun Tanaka off. The older was practically convinced that Hinata was a girl but Kageyama managed to drag the orange head away before more questions were fired.

Thank the heavens the third years finally showed up, and Kageyama would pretend he would not see them holding hands. Hinata was blushing by heaps though.

"So Aoba-Jousai has agreed for another practice match with us again." Sawamura Daichi raised his brow at the duo who looked away sheepishly (and everyone once again pretended they did not see his loving gaze directed at Sugawara). It was obvious that they had to retire early for the previous match because of them. "I hope there would not be any trouble this time."

"Would there be?" Sawamura eyed them suspiciously, after Coach Ukai pulled them aside.

"Well-mrphm!" Kageyama slapped his hand over Hinata's mouth before the shorter could say anything.

"Nothing!" Kageyama shouted. The older nodded slowly, a bit appalled by the raven's head sudden outburst.

"Really, sir!" Kageyama affirmed once more to Ukai. The coach then waved a dismissive hand to Sawamura, in which the other looked a little unconvinced, but nevertheless still left them.

"Alright then, what are your so-call curses right now?" Ukai did not look too pleased. "Tell me or I'll kick both of you out off the match. I don't want to go apologising to Aoba Jousai's coach AGAIN."

Kageyama had wanted to lie but the orange head beat him to it.

"Kageyama's curse make people fall in love with one another and I'm a girl! I THINK."

"What?" Ukai started rubbing his temples. "Does it affect your volleyball performance in any-WHAT? Hinata, what did you just say?"

"Kageyama-" Hinata begun.

"After that." Ukai said.

"I'm a girl?" Hinata said, slightly lost.

"Yeah. You're a what?"

"Girl?" Hinata echoed her answer again.

"Yes, I know that much. Wait. Give me a moment to calm down." Ukai went to a corner and placed his face on the wall. A confused Takeda sensei was trying to comfort him.

Kageyama glared the orange head who looked at him as if she was about to cry, in which the other felt as if he had done something wrong deserving of great judgement.

"I really wanted to play volleyball." Hinata stated.

But before Kageyama could say a word, they heard a familiar yell on the other end of the court.

"About Kageyama's text message, I forgot to send to Tsukishima-kun and Yamaguchi-kun!" Nishinoya exclaimed, bumping a hand on his head. "It contains the overall schedule of matches with the other schools."

Nishinoya fished his phone from the bag as Hinata and Kageyama paled drastically. However before they could rush over, Ukai came to them again.

"Oi where do you think you are going?" He held them by the collars. Hinata squeaked something incoherent as Kageyama remained stunned.

"You got the message?" Nishinoya asked.

"Yeah." Tsukishima nodded as he tapped on the screen, before snarking. "Hah, his Grammar's full of errors."

Kageyama made a face at the retort. Hinata just gaped, mouth open, wide-eyed.

"I KNEW IT! I SAW THAT YOU'RE WEARING SOMETHING!" Tanaka suddenly shouted and instinctively Hinata put her hands over her chest. Kageyama slapped his forehead, Ukai did the same.

Everyone shot to look at them. And immediately Hinata who was turning her head frantically, ended up locking eyes with Tsukishima.

Tsukishima's eyes widened, and then he blushed as Kageyama swore.

"Tsuki?" Yamaguchi started but the taller was not answering him so he looked up and pulled the taller in which he spun around and they locked eyes with each other.

"Ah kucf." Kageyama swore silently under his breath. Hinata just wanted to cry.

When Tsukishima turned back, his eyes caught Hinata once. This time, instead of the neutral expression he always bore, he had an unnatural shade of red as he pushed his glasses up rigidly.

They saw Ukai on Tanaka's case, and Kageyama dragged the orange head outside the gym.

"Who said it wouldn't affect me?!" Hinata shrieked.

"It didn't affect you when you read it, but it is not immune for others to be attracted to you." Kageyama muttered.

"So what now?!" Hinata shouted at him.

"Does it look as if I know?" Kageyama shouted back.

"I don't know! You're the one who's turning Karasuno's volleyball club to some high school love drama!"

Kageyama paused.

"What?" Hinata looked curiously at the other.

"No, it's just that your language... Suddenly got better."

"Does being a girl make one smarter?" Hinata asked quietly before she got another whack on the head. However before she could shout, there was a call, and a very familiar one at that.

Oikawa Tooru.

"No way." Kageyama swore silently. Meanwhile another familiar figure appeared into sight wearing a very tired face, Hajime Iwaizumi. However when the moment he saw the duo, he quickly hooked the two by the collar and pulled them away.

"Will people stop grabbing us by the collar already? Look, I'm very sorry for the curse, but I wish too that it wouldn't land on me!" Kageyama grumbled as he roughly swatted away Hajime's hand.

"It was all because of a bottle by the road!" Hinata added.

"A curse? It doesn't get better, so you know." Hajime said, Kageyama shocked that the boy actually believed wholeheartedly at first word. "First he has been ranting about you." He scanned Hinata from head to toe. "Wait, are you actually-"

"Let's skip the details." Kageyama quickly interrupted. Hajime looked a little stupefied.

"But-" Kageyama stared at him.

"W-Well, and now he's clinging onto me like magnets." Hajime gestured to an impatient Oikawa, who actually looked upset that he was hanging out with Karasuno's duo instead of him.

"It's a Cupid curse. People who gets my messages and reads it on their phone falls in love with the first person they see."

Hajime looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Let me see the message." Kageyama complied and showed his cell. Hajime read it and realised it was the time when Kageyama had sent a rare message to Oikawa when they walking home together the day before.

"I see-" But before he finished his sentence, Oikawa pulled him roughly by the arm.

"Iwa-chan, quit associating with them!"

"Oi, Trashy-kawa..." And Hajime blushed, and something lit in his dark eyes.

Hinata gaped for the umpteenth time and Kageyama dropped his cell, until Tsukishima awkwardly shuffled towards them and ushered (?!) Hinata to the court.

So it's just not Karasuno who was turning to some sort of cheap love high school drama, huh?


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I am really late on this fic. But you guys are still supportive as ever! Thank you so much! And... here's the next one. Hopefully, this doesn't pass the T-rated bar. **

**I really need to give some love to Yams. **

* * *

**Don't jump too high when hitting a volleyball.**

**Everyone discovers Hinata's secret. Tanaka flipped out. Tsukishima's in a love triangle. Iwaoi ensues. Kageyama needs a Panadol pill so bad.**

Hanamaki and Matsukawa, no rather, the entire Seijou was visibly disturbed when they saw Iwaizumi blushing and not exactly punching Oikawa away, which was what he had been doing in the entire morning.

Hanamaki whispered, unfortunately not with humour but horror. "Oh my, I think he finally snapped."

"Happens, with the amount of workload he has." Matsukawa replied, but his joking tone was shaky. His eyes then trailed to the duo Iwaizumi had communicated earlier and saw that their faces looked as if death warmed over them, dragged them to hell thirteen times all over.

He briefly wondered why when Karasuno's coach called them in for a game. He then saw his hand slinking around the waist of the clueless teacher in front of him.

"I saw that." Hanamaki immediately muttered when Matsukawa turned to faced his other confident. He saw the other faces, excluding Karasuno's and their coach who was having his back on them and he hoped he wouldn't turn around soon, twisting in some form of trying not gag.

"Not only you." Matsukawa sighed. He felt as if any of his witty replies were stolen.

In the gym, Seijou members, other than that of their coach- he was on the phone on some transport issues, their ace and captain, were trying not to cry.

"Why do I feel so suffocated?" Kindachi muttered, trying to avoid how Karasuno's captain was blatantly hitting on the vice-captain. He had not even wanted to argue against Tanaka who for some reason, was circling the shorty (Hinata) with Kageyama looking as if he needed sick leave.

So Karasuno still had some members with some form of sense that something was entirely wrong. Though it did not help that it also happened to be the idiots in Karasuno.

* * *

"Just begin with the match already." Kageyama grumbled.

"Stretches. First." Sugawara said, before casting a loving eye at Sawamura. Hinata stared at Kageyama despondently, with the raven muttering swearing words.

Sawamura suddenly stopped them half-way when they were doing leg stretches.

"What happened?" Tsukishima asked.

"No, it's just that Koushi's showing too much thigh." Sawamura said sternly, as if it was the most important and note-worthy thing in the world. "We shall just leave warm-up at that. Just do your own ones for the next five minutes."

Asahi hastily agreed to that decision, mumbling something about how his "Noya" shouldn't show that much leg either. Tsukishima then darted a concerned look at Hinata, in which Yamaguchi suddenly blocked his vision, asking if Tsukishima was alright.

Sawamura then casted a death glare at Seijou's members, who returned confused and flummoxed looks, wondering what on earth was wrong to have deserved this. Kunimi and some third years were the exception, they had figured it out; they were just not accepting the reality.

"Please liberate me from this." Kageyama gritted his teeth.

"Your vocabulary has gotten better if that helps." Hinata added rather unhelpfully, in Kageyama's opinion.

"That's not the issue here, dumbass!"

On the side-lines, Coach Ukai was not paying attention to whatever went on during warm-ups. He was, crudely but most effective line of speaking, staring at Takeda-sensei's ass, muttering something about it being delectable. Apparently Shimizu wasn't affected. She had noticed something was wrong, but being the cool manager (personality-wise), she just acted as if things were normal.

Somewhere, Kageyama thought that she must have been too traumatised to act otherwise.

The Karasuno's Neighbour Association arrived within ten minutes to the relief of the unaffected. The love in the air was stifling, choking to say the very least. Stretching cannot be conducted, Seijou's captain and ace miraculously disappeared somewhere, so did Karasuno's and everyone for once, stopped quarrelling with one another and poured in effort to look their important duo.

Kageyama found Oikawa and Iwaizumi in a rather compromising position near the deserted clubrooms. Hinata had assured him it was for the best, but Kageyama was already sulking heavily. Oikawa, meanwhile was giving him and evil eye, while Iwaizumi was muttering something with his face red.

Thank goodness Sawamura and Sugawara only retired to the club storehouse for just some "personal love-time" and not onto some other course of action.

"Alright, we shall start the match!" Shimada announced, pushing up his glasses, not really sure what exactly had caused the dampening yet strangely lovely-dovely atmosphere. Somewhere in his head mumbled forbiddance to know of the truth, so the male just started the game.

Kageyama thought that volleyball would take his mind off whatever had happened in the short span of today's morning.

It was relatively normal, much to the delight of the poor duo, other than that of Oikawa hitting killer serves towards Kageyama. No one other than Hinata knew exactly why. They assumed it was the usual Kouhai-Senpai issues they used to have.

Half time and Karasuno lost the first set, behind by four points.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were fuming anger as Sawamura calmly stated that they would get their points back. Then Asahi came along and with a sweet (not frightened) face, he frizzled out the flame in Nishinoya and they became all shoujo-manga sweethearts all over again.

"Just use the gwaah-foom quick set!" Hinata shouted angrily at the raven head. "We need to get back at them."

"The new one we practiced?" Kageyama said seriously, all concentration pooled into the match now. Hinata nodded his head like a shaking ragdoll.

"Tsukki, do your best!" Yamaguchi cheered as he handed the blond a towel.

"Hmph." Tsukishima nodded as Yamaguchi nearly collapsed from the rare acknowledgement from the boy. Suddenly, Hinata came along and out of habit, slapped the taller boy's arm and said.

"Let's do our best out there!"

Tsukishima always had some form of retort on his tongue. This time however, he just turned red, mumbled something inaudible as he chucked his face onto the towel.

When the whistle started and Karasuno's score was four to five against Seijou. Kageyama nodded. Hinata caught his drift and then dashed to the front of the net. Kindachi noted the "shrimpy", and also proceeded to move along with his target.

"Turnip head, stop being so annoying!" Hinata growled, as the other smirked, albeit laced with annoyance.

"Not anytime soon, short stuff!"

Hinata felt a vein popped. Noting the ball heading towards Kageyama, she moved a little and Kindachi and some others caught on to her disguised drift, proceeded to jump and create a wall.

"An entire second too early." Kagayama chuckled as he felt the object leaving his fingertips. Hinata then ran and jumped, the fullest and most powerful as she could, stretching her hands the possible highest and slammed the ball straight down to the other side of the court.

"Yesss!" The duo cheered as a whistle rang and Shimizu flipped a score chart.

However, the hall had remained silent, saved for a few cheering.

Hinata saw Kindachi pointing a shaking finger at her.

"D-Dude… You're a girl…?" He wheezed. Seijou, the ones on the court, looked entirely mortified, saved for Oikawa who had an indiscernible expression on his face and Iwaizumi looking as if he had known all the while.

"Ehh?! Wait how?" Hinata instinctively placed her hands to her chest.

"We kinda saw what's underneath…" Iwaizumi explained. "That being said, your shirt is too big for you."

In short, since Hinata was a girl now, physic-wise, she had shrunk a bit, so the shirts became a little baggier and it happened to quite windy today. Hinata had jumped really high so with the wind and that perfect angle, whatever was underneath could be seen.

"I knew it!" Tanaka shouted and rushed to the boy, his hands almost landing on her chest, where Tsukishima slapped him away.

"For a senpai, you need to act appropriately." He said, as he pushed Hinata behind him.

The orange head trembled a little, looking as if it was the end of the world. "I-I can't p-play now, right?"

She then charged to Ukai, before anyone could stop her, who jumped away in reflex. "Coach! Please let me in the match! I beg of you! Give me a week and I'll become a boy again!"

She inched a little closer, suddenly wide-eyes feral and a shadow fell upon her features. "I'll really will die if you don't let me play in volleyball match _now_."

Sugawara was trying to pull the shorter away, but not knowing where to touch without much offence. "Please calm down, Hinata-kun I mean '-chan'!"

"Right! You can play! Just calm down!" Ukai said, as Kageyama reined her back not so gentlemanly-like, earning a sharp glare from Tsukishima.

"Right but before that, Chibi-chan, you should try to re-bind your chest again or wear a sports bra for the matter." Oikawa came up and whispered, a sly grin plastered on his face. Kageyama had wanted to hit him for that.

"What do you mean?"

"We sorta saw what's underneath as in underneath. Your bindings have gotten loose." Iwaizumi said monotonously as the rest of Seijou on the court turned red.

"C-Cup?" Oikawa smiled, only to earn a volleyball smash from Iwaizumi.

Ukai requested for a time-out.

Hinata visibly was tearing as Shimizu quickly escorted her to the club-room. Meanwhile, Kageyama was slightly confused as the two were back onto their normal relationship again, chatting while in every way not blushing every ten words or so.

Had they been cured of the cupid's curse or whatever?

"They got better." Hanamaki commented offhandedly. Matsukawa nodded stiffly and decide to regard whatever happened in the morning as some morning sickness combined with nervousness.

"It's like seeing a girl's body woke them up." Matsukawa then said, as Hanamaki turned a little red again with a muffled "Don't remind me".

Kageyama stiffened considerably.

"Don't tell me…!"

* * *

**Yes Kags. **

**Anyway. it's fiction- like in the anime Hinata jumped three times his height! So I incorporated this into fiction, with the lucky-lecher's luck of perfect angle, bad binding skills, wind and a baggy school shirt- aha. It really doesn't happen in real life unless you jump from a high height, but hey, it's fanfiction for a reason ha. **


End file.
